The Plague: Attack of the Unmentionables
by b4tmans
Summary: AU. The plague is back and already screwing up the circle of life. People are dropping like flies, and sprouting from the ground like weeds. That means one thing... Zombies. It's up to Ezio and the gang to stop them from taking over Italy! OCs. HIATUS
1. Prologue

A/N: Well… huzza for zombie survival books and assassin's creed II. This is a AU if you have not figured out already. The plague has been altered, and… why don't I let Ezio explain this one?

Prologue

The first two plagues had taken out thousands, maybe even millions of people across Europe. Papa had told Federico and me this, years ago when we were younger. He told us God was mad at the people of Europe for all of the corruption and war that had spread through out the land.

We both didn't know what our father was back then.

By the time we had realized that something was different about this Plague, it was all too late. People were dropping like flies, and sprouting from the ground like weeds. Monks, Priests and even the Pope had claimed the Lord was angered with us, and they claimed these creatures to be _dreadfuls_, or _unmentionables._ Leonardo had a better name for them… Homo Coprophagus Somnambulus… or more easily said a 'Zombie'.

Let's stick to Zombie for now… Lord knows I can't even pronounce the other name.

Anyway, I am Ezio Auditore di Firenze, a 19 year old Assassin turned Zombie Killer. I live with my good friend Leonardo Da Vinci, who has a knack for inventing… and painting… and sculpting… He's also a total genius. Which comes in handy in situation when I need a little brainpower.

Leonardo told us that people in the crowded, dirty, and bust city were more prone to getting this disease, so we gathered all of our stuff and friends, then moved out.

**Please review!**


	2. Beginning of a Wonderful Friendship

**A/N: chapter 2! huzzaaa! so how do you like it? interesting? well, please, do tell!**

Enter Sophia.

I watched the brainless beings on the deserted bridge. One form was slowly approaching a group of them who, in turn, were munching on an unlucky merchant. This dreadful was oddly different. It moaned loudly and stuck its arms out in front of itself. Silently, I stepped out of the cold, wet alleyway from which I was watching and padded over closer to the bridge… But not too close. I knew if the unmentionables smelt me, then I was doomed.

Watching intently, I saw that the other ones were recognizing the dreadful that had joined the group. One of the ghouls screamed loudly. This wasn't just a normal scream… It was high pitched. Like nails scraping against chalkboard, or a banshee in the middle of the night. The scream was enough to push one of Lorenzo Medici's finest guards to the brink of insanity. Did I mention it was also a calling card for other unmentionables?

I watched in horror, as more of the dreadful beasts appeared on rooftops and in alleyways, all staring down where the creature had screamed. The other creature that had approached had stumbled back and fallen. The things were all now screaming, realizing that the one they thought were their own, was not.

The man screamed loudly, and quite femininely. He was in trouble…

I grabbed the bow off my back, and plucked the arrow that was holding my long brown hair up out. Pulling the bow tight, aiming at the creature whom seemed to be leading the attack, I screamed to get its attention.

"Hey! _Masticare su questo_ (Chew on this)_!" _I released the arrow from my grip and it zoomed through the air, much like a sparrow making its fleeting escape from the clutches of another larger raptor, successfully lodging itself in the dreadfuls eye socket. The thing fell to the ground and I dropped my bow, running towards the others. Pulling out my sword with a satisfying 'S_hink' _I swung decapitating one of the unmentionables and kicked the body aside. The creatures atop the building screamed and wailed in protest as they crawled and scaled and jumped down the walls to help their comrades.

Cutting down the two other dreadfuls near us, I got the chance to help the man up. He was young, handsome and blue eyed. He smiled nervously at me and I smiled back.

"I thought you might need some help." I said, turning to face the other creatures that were approaching us.

"I guess that might be thought when ones hears such noises as the Zombies just made." He smiled, putting his back to mine.

"Actually, _your_ scream gave the thought."

"Oh."

My eyes scanned the scene. About 37 of these things were running full speed at me, screaming, but I was ready… I think.

Actually, I wasn't ready at all. But these monsters were ready to take me on. Their wails echoed through the crisp air, like battle cries from dying soldiers: horrible and painful to the ears.

I screamed back, charging and swing like a madwoman, avoiding the beasties.

All of a sudden I heard a loud pop and looked up to the sky… The man had fired a Roman candle into the air. The sky suddenly exploded with bright colors and loud ringing noises.

Definitely not a Roman Candle.

Looking up to the sky, one of the Zombies nearest me let out an amazed, "Raaaooooowww." I smirked and proceeded to chop the creature down.

Within seconds I heard men yelling and peering over the side of the bridge I saw about 7 Gondolas full of armed men. The boats docked and the people hopped off quickly, bows aimed and firing, and swords swinging.

I smiled at the man. He smiled back.

This was the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

* * *

2 Hours Prior to the First Event in Which Leonardo and Sophia Meet-

"Ezio, calm down. It's just research! I might be able to benefit from watching them." Leonardo tried to calm his friend down. The villa's dim lighting made Ezio's face glow in malice.

"The only way to kill the zombies is to chop 'em up Leonardo… I don't think you are getting anywhere with this… 'research'."

Even Antonio was sort of opposed to the idea of Leonardo going out to view the _subjects_ in their natural habitat, and Antonio normally didn't give half of a shit about what Leonardo did. But as Rosa had mentioned, Leo was not the most skilled killer amongst the group… So throwing the man in the way of brain-eating, blood-drinking, skin-sucking monsters was not on their top list of "Let's do it!".

Plus, if Leonardo died, they wouldn't have a medic or the brain power to actually survive.

Uncle Mario's deep voice bellowed through the candle lit room, "I say we call a vote."

"Okay… those who say neigh to my request:…" Leonardo motioned to the people in the room with his arms.

"Neigh." Ezio voted.

"Neigh." Rosa voted.

Uncle Mario and Antonio kept their mouths shut.

"Well? You surely can't be voting _for _it!" Ezio's voice raised.

"Maybe Leonardo's right… We should let him go. We could find out things that could help us survive." Mario explained.

"I second that notion." Leonardo piped up, holding a pointed hand.

"Shh." Rosa shushed him and the artist let his arms drop, like he had been defeated.

"I agree with Mario. It could help-"

"Dear lord…" Ezio cursed. Leonardo muttered an excited 'yes' before smiling big.

"Those in favor of Leonardo's request, say Yay!"

"Yay." Replied a monotone Antonio.

"Yay." Smiled Mario.

"Okay, well, the vote is tied, but seeing that I vote in favor of my request, looks like I'll be spending the day with some rotting, re-animated bodies. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to find an over sized net, some brains and torn clothing."

As Leonardo left the room, Mario slapped his forehead.

"He's going to die."

* * *

"Fiorella! If you keep squirming and yelping, I'm going to have Fortunato here render you unconscious!"

"But it hurts!"

"I haven't even touched you yet!"

Holding the injured girl down, Daniele rolled her eyes. Fiorella, as fiery and strong as she was, also happen to be quite the baby when it came to pain. As her mother said, "My daughter can handle anything you throw at her, but if the thing you have thrown hits her in the face, that might be a minor set back."

Fiorella rested on the make shift bed, clinching her eyes tight as Daniele came at her with bandages. The brunette's arms were covered in scrapes and burns, mainly from the escape from their villa.

Fiorella's back was also covered in scrapes and burns, but it was the worst on her stomach. The slightest movement caused pain, and Fio' didn't like pain.

"This will probably hurt." Daniele muttered, and before Fiorella could freak out she wrapped the bandage around her right arm loosely and tied it, "We need a doctor."

"Wonderful observation." Fortunato snickered. The man leaned up against the wooden table bearing water, bread, and a single flickering candle. He continued, "If you want to run out into that mess of death out there, be my guest Daniele."

Sophia, who was situated at the table along with Serena, sighed. Glancing to the older woman next to her, Sophia looked for some help with the current situation.

"Daniele is right, my dear." Serena offered, "but, I don't think going out is the brightest idea at the moment."

"Not without weapons that is…" Fio' muttered.

"But I have my arrows and bow. You've seen what I can do with them Fortunato. I'll be careful, Serena!"

"You actually want to go out there?" Daniele asked in shock. Sophia nodded.

"As I said be my guest…" mumbled Fortunato as he toyed with the dagger he usually kept in his boot.

"Sophia… You must promise me one thing… Understand?" Serena clasped the young woman's hand. Sophia nodded again, "Be back by night fall."

"Of course! I'll go gather my things!" Sophia smiled wide, jumping to her feet and heading for the stairs.

"Sophia!" Fiorealla called out, just before Sophia stepped outside, "Get a good doctor!"

"I'll try. Just be happy he's alive and not trying to eat your brains."

* * *

Leonardo led Sophia over the masses of dead bodies, to his allies and friends. After introductions, one question hung in the air. Leonardo especially pondered over this.

"Why are you out here, Sophia?"

"Well… My friend is in need of a doctor… I promised her I'd find one and be back by nightfall. She got a good amount of burns and scrapes while we escaped our villa. She's with 3 other people, Fortunato (who is like a brother to me), Serena (My motherly-like figure), and Daniele (the sarcastic sister I never had)."

"I am a doctor…" Leonardo smiled in Sophia's direction, "…Of sorts."

"Wonderful! Will you help us, please? The villa where we are staying has food and supplies… you could all join us there."

"Well?" Leonardo turned to Ezio. Ezio turned to Antonio, who turned to Rosa, who turned to Mario, who turned to one of his mercenaries. Shaking his head, Mario bellowed a loud laugh.

"Of course we will join you Sophia." Mario chuckled, "We must get going though. After all you did say that you should be back by nightfall."

Bowing slightly at the waist, Leonardo held out his arm for Sophia who took it graciously. Following suit, the others maneuvered their way over the bodies as well, but not with as much ease.

"Oh, ew. That's just disgusting… it's all over my boots!" Ezio cried out. Rosa slapped the back of his head.

"Get over it!"


End file.
